


look for fairies

by iwaismyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaismyman/pseuds/iwaismyman
Summary: You and Bo have been dating for two years in the three years you've known each other. Today is your second anniversary and Bokuto wants to treat you to something special.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 12





	look for fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_pixistix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_pixistix).



> this one-shot is dedicated to my dear friend pixie, i love you so fucking much and i hope you will feel better by reading this, and that you'll come back to read it whenever you feel sad.

It was early evening. It was starting to get dark outside, and you were walking home after eating dinner at a fancy restaurant with Bokuto. The two of you were currently in the park, deciding to take the long way home since the weather was nice. Today had been your second anniversary; you were giggling as you held onto his arm. He smiled a soft smile when he heard your giggle, something he had never grown tired of. He loved it so much, and it was one of the first things he had noticed about you when you first met. He'd heard someone giggle, something that sounded like a melody of angels. It had made him turn his head, and his eyes landed on you, the most beautiful girl to ever enter his sight. Last year, you had surprised him on your anniversary by treating him the entire day and doing everything he wanted to, so this year, he did the same but to you.

_You felt something press down on your forehead and then a soft, gentle stroke down your cheek. Opening your eyes, slowly since the room usually was filled with bright light, you awoke to see Bokuto sitting on your side of the bed._

_"Why are you up so early, babe?" Your voice was slightly groggy from the fantastic sleep, and you could tell that it wasn't the usual time for you to wake up due to how heavy your body felt from the amount of rest it had gotten. "What time is it?"_

_Bokuto smiled and moved some strands of your hair out of your face, placing them behind your ear. "I wanted to make you some breakfast and let you sleep in; it's around 11 am" he smiled as he nodded towards his side of the bed, and as you moved your head, sitting up properly as well, your jaw dropped. Next to you was a small bouquet of sunflowers, a heart-shaped chocolate box, a silver gift bag with a glittery design that contained a card and a nicely wrapped gift box, as well as a tray with your breakfast._

_"Sunshine, you didn't have to do all this for me." You almost tear up from the amount of love you could feel from all the gifts before looking at Bokuto, who was grinning, excited to see you liked his morning surprise. "I'm also preparing you a warm morning bath so you can relax a bit on your own after eating." He said as he leaned over, lifting the tray and placing it in your lap so you could properly eat. "I hope you like it, and I may have burnt the pancakes a little bit."_

_You give him a small but grateful pout as you look down at the plate. One pancake rolled up and slightly bending upwards in a half-circle, then above the pancakes were two breakfast blueberry muffins. He had also prepared a glass of water and strawberry milk. You giggled at the food that you now realized was supposed to resemble a smiley face. You couldn't help but smile at how childish yet cute that was. "Thank you, baby." You say, and he just nodded; "anything for my sunflower."_

_He walked over to his side of the bed and moved the items a bit before laying down next to you, cuddling you into him carefully to not spill the breakfast. His arm reached over behind your head and landed on your shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on it with his thumb. You picked up the cutlery, cutting up the pancake to eat it while leaning your head on his shoulder as you chewed the first bite. "It's delicious; I love it."_

_Hearing you say those words made Bokuto's heart skip a beat as he was nervous about you tasting his food, but he wouldn't admit it in a million years. As you continued eating, Bokuto kept playing with your hair, and at one point, you handed him one of the muffins, not being able to eat both of them. Both of you just laid there, now and then you'd take bites from the muffins. As you lay there, you talked about what you had both been dreaming about while sleeping._

_After you finished your breakfast, you went to take the bath that Bokuto had prepared, and you felt your heart soften from seeing the bathtub. Bokuto had filled it with scented rose petals, and he had also used a bath bomb. You got undressed and stepped into the bathtub, letting yourself sink into the water as you felt your muscles relax in the warm water._

_Bokuto was downstairs in the kitchen, having made the bed after you went to take a bath, and was now doing the dishes. He knew you would spend around 45 minutes before getting out to get dressed and ready, so that gave him more than enough time to start preparing lunch for your picnic in the park later today. He found a cute basket, placed it on the kitchen counter, and began to fill it up with different items, including; a blanket, a small speaker, a polaroid camera, a box of chocolates, fruits, and a lunchbox with homemade sandwiches._

_After finishing your bath, you had walked downstairs. You prepared to see the mess from yesterday that you hadn't been able to clean yet, but the entire apartment was cleaned and looked like it was shining. The air was clean as Bokuto had aired out by opening the windows this morning to let fresh air enter the apartment. You noticed the basket on the kitchen counter and tilted your head to the left, "are we going out?" You asked, confused, and he nodded. "Picnic!" He smiled with an excited grin as he walked over to you. He gave you a soft forehead kiss, then an Eskimo kiss by rubbing your noses and then tilted your chin slightly up to kiss your lips. "Happy second anniversary, sunlight." He says with his voice soft._

"What are you thinking about?" Bokuto had noticed you were lost in thought since you didn't answer his question about where you wanted to go next, and you shook your head, looking at him with a soft smile.

"Just everything that's happened today and how lucky I am to have you," you reply while continuing your walk. You looked around as you saw the fireflies starting to come out, lighting up the skies and changing the atmosphere with their presence.

Bokuto let out a small chuckle as he noticed how starry your eyes were while admiring the fireflies, "they kinda remind me of **fairies.** Don't you think?" He asked, and you nod in agreement, "like little _pixie_ s giving us their blessing." He added, which made you look at him. Had he always been this romantic and deep with his words?

As you stop your walk to admire the fireflies flying around you, you start to think about the events that had been happening today again.

_You arrived at the picnic spot, a rooftop with a view over the city. You walked over to the railing, grinning at you looked over the city in the afternoon. It was beautiful; sure, it wasn't as beautiful as it would've been this morning at sunrise or later that night at sunset. But the afternoon view was something for itself. The traffic was loud but calming. You could imagine the bustling city life with people getting to work, lunch, meetings, school, and other places important to them. You turn back around and walk over to Bokuto._

**_"I love you so much, Bo!"_ **

_You meant every word, and you made sure he knew that as you hugged him tightly with your arms under his and facing upwards to grab hold of his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around you and his face in your hair. "_ **_I know, baby, and I love you so much as well."_ ** _He whispered and moved one hand up to stroke it through your hair._

_'You mean the world to me,' he thought to himself._

_You helped him set up the picnic, laying out the blanket, and used some books you brought with, as well as your shoes, to hold it down in case it got windy. He started placing the food around on the blanket, along with plates and bowls to have it in. You took out the drinks and put them in the bowl with ice you had brought with you in a bag before pouring it into the bowl. You grabbed one of the sodas and opened it to take a few sips. It was nice and warm outside, seeing as it was in the middle of June. Bokuto took out the last items from the basket, the speaker, and the polaroid camera. He connected the speaker to his phone and played the song_ **_fairy by dvwn._ **

_The song that played at the fair when you had your first kiss. To think he still remembered it. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you because you knew how caring Bokuto cared, but it always made you feel warm and fuzzy inside by thinking of it._

_Bokuto hummed the melody and sang along in a quiet voice to the chorus, picking up the camera. He pointed it at you and took a picture before you even got to realize he was taking one. You start laughing and crawl over as he puts the camera in the basket, waiting for the picture to appear. "I probably look horrible," you mumbled, and he shook his head. "You looked as blindingly beautiful as the sun like always." He said and put on his sunglasses before looking at you. "I might go blind if I look straight at you without these," he joked, which made you laugh even more._

"Look, Y/N! I caught one!" Bokuto ran towards you, excited as you snapped out of your thoughts. Bokuto had folded his hands before opening them when he came over to you, revealing a firefly that flew out of his hand, and you giggled. "Poor thing, you shouldn't catch it. Just admire them; aren't they giving us their blessings? You shouldn't make them upset, Bo." You said in a soft voice but giggling to show you were joking. "You're so caring and nice, even to little bugs. It's amazing; I don't deserve you." He said and took your hand as you continued on your walk under the streetlights, surrounded by fireflies as you got lost in thought again.

_You had been spending hours at the rooftop, eating, singing, dancing, and just messing around with each other. At one point, you even played tag, which was hilarious with only the two of you. It started getting late, and you'd been here for five hours already. You both packed up all the picnic stuff and then headed down from the rooftop and back to your apartment. Bokuto told you to change as the day wasn't done yet, and you sighed, feeling bad for being spoiled like this even though it was terrific. But you didn't feel like you deserved it._

_After changing your outfit to something more 'elegant,' if that's what you could call it, you walked down to see Bokuto. He had also changed into more fancy clothing while you had been in the bathroom, doing your hair. He picked up his phone in a quick maneuver. He started recording you for the n-th time that evening as he was his little fashion judge; he complimented everything about you, from your hair to your outfit, to your shoes, to your personality, to your looks. Just everything there was to compliment, he complimented._

**_"I can't believe you're mine and only mine,"_ ** _he said in a lovesick voice. He was so in love with you, even after all these years._

You felt a pull on your arm as you suddenly had to start running to keep up with Bokuto, who had taken off running while holding your arm. "Bo?! What's gotten into you?" You say, out of breath from not being prepared to run so suddenly. You stopped by a tree with its branches and leaves hanging down very low, hiding anyone who would go under it, and of course, that is what Bokuto did. You giggled as you knew what this meant. You went under with him, and he pulled you closer, your lips crashing together as he kissed you deeply.

"I've only given you soft kisses today, and I wanted to give you something more too." He mumbled into the kiss; his tongue slipped inside while he moved his hands down your body and held them on your lower parts. You pulled apart after a while, and your cheeks were flushed red since you hadn't expected that kiss. "That took a turn," you giggled, seeing as Bokuto had been so soft all day.

He moved some hair strands behind your ear and grinned, "I enjoyed today. I'm glad I got to spend it with you and have all these special moments with you. There have been so many memories with you in these past three years we've known each other, and especially the two years we dated." He chuckled, and you nod, not sure what to say as he takes your hand, and you both start walking again, approaching closer to your apartment. The last memory from earlier today at the restaurant was still going on repeat in your head.

_Bokuto smiled up at you, chuckling as you sat there with tears in your eyes and hands to your mouth while everyone around you was silent. Bokuto smiled once more before opening his mouth._

**_"L/N Y/N, will you marry me?"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot.


End file.
